


At the End of the Galaxy

by deantookmybiscuits



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Crying, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Order 66, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), blame, he is sad and alone, the jedi are gone and obi-wan is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantookmybiscuits/pseuds/deantookmybiscuits
Summary: Alone in the desert, Obi-Wan Kenobi has a lot of time to think.About the Force, his life, why everything went so very wrong in the end.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Infinite Sadness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	At the End of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and decided to share, enjoy this thing I wrote while crying. (Or don't, idk I can't force you)

Obi-Wan sits in the eerie silence of his hut, miles away from another soul. It is late now, though most times he barely recognizes the passage of time. How long has it been since he moved? Hours, days, weeks? He does not know. Hunger should gnaw at his stomach and his dry and bleeding lips should bother him. Neither registers in his mind.

In truth all the once great General can think, is how sad it is. How tragic it is that the Republic they fought and died for never existed. Of all the death, and tragedy perhaps this is the worst. So many died, and for what?

His people, dead for no reason other than a petty grudge. The clones, oh the clones. Some say he should be angry, but all he can be is sad. So many fought and died for the Republic they were promised, but it was all a lie. Everything was a lie. The war was a farce. The Republic was a show, concealing the darker deeper truth. Even the Force, which he was always told to trust, was nothing more than an empty promise in the end. There were so many lies, it seems pointless to be angry with the ones who followed them.

After all, did he not live that same lie all his life? Did he not feed those lies to them? Did he not believe them, swear his life to those lies? No, he can’t be angry, not at the clones.

Slowly, he brings a glass of water to his lips and sips.

Obi-Wan is angry, but not at his men. He is angry with Palpatine, with Anakin, Padme, Yoda. Most of all, he is angry with himself.

It was him who taught Anakin, who failed to notice as darkness fell over him. It was him who led his men to the death, over and over, enough that they did not blink before turning on him. It was him who led the Order through the war, helped them lose their way amongst the death. It was him who had rescued Padme from Naboo, all those years ago, and failed to notice that the Senator was not who he said he was.

It was Obi-Wan who failed. His student, his men, his Order. It was him who let them all down, and it is him who stands at the end of it all.

It is him who is raising two vibrant children as tools in a game he failed to win. It is him, sitting vigil in the desert as the galaxy dies. It is him, bitter and angry and alive after the end of the galaxy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sits alone, in the dark of a desert night full of blame and anger. He seeks penance, for crimes he did not commit. He seeks relief, from a life he never wished to live. He seeks peace, for a soul that has always been at war. 

He will find none of these things here.


End file.
